familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939)
Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) lived on the Isle of Pines in Cuba from 1909 to 1914. (b. February 19, 1892; Farmingdale, New York - d. June 23, 1939; Fontana, California) Ancestry Gideon Wright I of Plymouth Colony was the fifth, great-grandfather of Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939). Parents *Jarvis Andrew Lattin (1853-1941) *Mary Jane Puckett (1854-1927) Birth Eva was born on February 19, 1892 in Farmingdale, Queens County, Long Island, New York. Siblings *Mary Esther Lattin (1875-1895) who was born on Iowa and later married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) *Catherine Lavinia Lattin (1878-1964) who married Richard Arlington Brush (1874-1944) as his second wife, after her sister died *Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) who married Alfred William Poole (1881-1959) *William Henry Lattin (1882) who died as an infant *Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) who married Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) after they met in Cuba, and moved to California *Deluth Andrew Lattin (1886-1887) who died as an infant *Jennie Alice Lattin (1888-1958) who married Charles Henry Pilkington (1887-1956) *Charles A. Lattin (1890-1891) who died as an infant *Frederick E. Lattin (1894) who died as an infant *Effie Jeanette Lattin (1895-1989) who married Josiah Barnes Pomeroy (1882-1956) after they met in Cuba; *Dewey Ernest Lattin I (1898-1985) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Elizabeth Henry (1903-1987) *Theodore Roosevelt Lattin (1901-1980) who lived in Cuba from 1909 to 1915 and married Bertha Christina Nelson (1905-1980) Education On January 27, 1903 she passed her first term at in the fourth grade from district 22 in Oyster Bay, New York. Her teacher was Vivian L. Raynor. Isle of Pines, Cuba Around 1909 Eva's parents, and several of her siblings, moved to the Isle of Pines in Cuba. Marriage She met Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) on a trip back from Cuba and married him on April 17, 1910 in Farmingdale, New York. Children *Norman Edward Winblad (1911-1980) who was born in Cuba and married Eleanor Frieda Vogsberger (1911-1975) on his return to New York *Anthony LeRoy Winblad (1912-1970) who was born in Cuba and married Ann Maria Zorovich (1912-1993) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) who was born in the Bronx, New York and married June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) Isle of Pines, Cuba Julia Ann Lattin (1880-1960) wrote the following in 1960: In the year (1909) my parents moved to the Isle of Pines, just south of Cuba, which was populated at that time by 90% Americans. They had expected that the United States would take it over, but several years later it was turned over to Cuba. My parents (Jarvis Andrew Lattin and Mary Jane Puckett) celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary (October 15, 1924) there, and my sister Eva, Winblad, and I made them a surprise visit returned from Havana, Cuba aboard the Ship 'Siboney' on November 08, 1924. They were so happy to see us. The boat made only two trips a week between Cuba and the island. We had our luggage inspected in Havana and spent one night there. It took about two hours to cross Cuba by train, and the boat was waiting for us. It was just an overnight trip to the Isle of Pines, and it was so calm there was hardly a ripple on the water. But we did experience a very bad hurricane while there. Every one boards up their windows when they see the storm approaching. After Cuba took over the island, many of the Americans left and went back to the States as my parents did. Bronx, New York Eva returned to the US on July 6, 1915 after her in-laws died in Norway. She took her two brothers with her back to New York: Theodore and Dewey and they all moved to the Bronx. In 1930 the family was living at 422 Mott Avenue in the Bronx and Anton was working in a plumbing store. Anton also worked as a building superintendent perhaps for the Mott Avenue building. California *Fredrick Andrew Williams (1923-2008) told Richard Arthur Norton about the family moving to California in a telephone conversation around 2000: "The first of our family to California were my father and mother: Charles Haley Williams (1884-1960) and Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) and my grand-dad Fredrick Howard Williams. They went to California as speculators in 1921 and my father bought a farm there. Fredrick Howard Williams, bought a piece of land in Burbank, California where he grew walnuts. Eva Ariel Lattin came to California, by ship, to visit in 1933 (actually 1934) on the Panama Pacific Line. I was 10 years old at that time. She was on a cruise and stopped to see my parents. She went back to New York and then the whole Winblad family moved to California around 1936. Eva and Anton Winblad lived on 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles, California. Later they moved out in the desert near a city called 29 Palms. Norman, his son, settled in Baldwin Park. Eva died in 1939. Anton Winblad was a plumber, and Earl Winblad was a boilermaker. Both worked in the shipyards in Long Beach, California. Earl bought a home in Carson, California and he and June Salisbury have been there ever since. Earl was in the Army, and I served in WWII. The Winblads and Lattins failed on their farms in Cuba because of the lack of refrigeration in shipping their produce to the US. Fredrick Howard Williams decided to grow walnuts because they didn't need to be refrigerated." Death She died in 1939 in California. Burial She was buried in Inglewood Park Cemetery, Inglewood, California in lot 387 and plot G. Also in this cemetery are: *June Amanda Salisbury (1912-2003) *Earl Vincent Winblad (1916-2004) External links *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) at Findagrave (alternate entry with tombstone images) *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) at Findagrave *Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) at Flickr Portraits File:Winblads in Cuba circa 1912 600dpi 5.2mb.jpg|1911 circa with Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) and John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) in Cuba (alternate scan, not retouched) Image:Winblad Cuba hires.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) photograph, in 1911 near Santa Barbara on the Isle of Pines in Cuba Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 13.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children in Cuba circa 1912 Image:Winblad-Eva 098.jpg|1912 circa Eva and children in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 029.jpg|1912 circa Eva and children in Cuba Image:Winblad Cuba 14.jpg|1913 circa Eva and children in Cuba Image:Lattin-Eva 1913 Cuba tower 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1913 circa water tower Image:Winblad cuba 076c.jpg|1913-1914 circa Eva and children in Cuba Image:Lattin-EvaAriel 01.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children on December 16, 1923 Image:Lattin-Winblad Nicolich 01a.jpg|Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) and children circa 1920-1925 Image:Winblad-Anton Lattin-Eva 419 West 77th Street, Los Angeles 1938September28 600dpi 95quality.jpg|1938 in Los Angeles with Anton and family friends Image:Eva Ariel Lattin Winblad tombstone.jpg|Tombstone Image:Eva Ariel Lattin Winblad cemetery plot south.jpg|Cemetery plot looking south Image:Eva Ariel Lattin Winblad cemetery plot north.jpg|Cemetery plot looking north Documents Image:1900 census Lattin Puckett.jpeg|1900 census Image:Lattin-Eva 1903 school.png|1903 school document Image:Winblad Lattin 23April1912a.gif|Returning from Cuba on April 23, 1912 Image:Winblad 06July1915.gif|Returning from Cuba on July 6, 1915 Image:Winblad Lattin Cuba 1924s.gif|Eva and Earl and Julia returning from Cuba in 1924 File:Winblad Poole 1931March20.png|1931 visiting her sister File:Winblad Poole 1935March22.png|1935 visiting her sister Image:Lattin-Eva 1934 manifest 01a.jpg|Eva returning from visiting California with her sister Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970) in 1934 Ancestors Timeline *1892 Birth in Farmingdale, New York on February 19, 1892. *1903 School in Oyster Bay, New York *1910 (circa) First trip to Cuba. *1910 Marriage to Anton Julius Winblad II (1886-1975) on April 17, 1910 *1915 Returning from Cuba permanently on July 6, 1915. *1924 Visit Cuba for parents wedding anniversary *1934 Visits California for wedding of Myrtle Adelia Lattin (1884-1970). *1935 (circa) Move to Loas Angeles, California. *1939 Death in Fontana, California on June 23, 1939. *1939 Burial in Inglewood Park Cemetery, Inglewood, California. Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Inglewood Park Cemetery Category: Eva Ariel Lattin (1892-1939) Category: People from the Isle of Pines, Cuba